Maha Zoldyck
|name = Maha Zoldyck |kana = Hunter × Hunter Hunter Association Official Issue: Hunter's Guide; Character & World Official Databook (pg. 143) |rōmaji = Maha Zorudikku |manga debut = Chapter 39 (Mentioned indirectly) Chapter 100 (Debut) |anime debut = Episode 62 (1999) Episode 141 (2011) (Cameo) |gender = Male |age = (Before retcon) 120+Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 (After retcon) |height = (4′7″) |weight = (143 lbs) |eyes = Black (1999; 2011) |hair = Bald |blood = |status = Alive |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |occupation = Zoldyck Assassin |relatives = Unnamed Wife (Status Unknown) Zigg Zoldyck (Unknown Relation) Zeno Zoldyck (Grandson) Granddaughter-in-law (Status Unknown) Silva Zoldyck (Great-Grandson) Kikyo Zoldyck (Great-Granddaughter-in-law) Illumi Zoldyck (Great-Great-Grandson) Milluki Zoldyck (Great-Great-Grandson) Killua Zoldyck (Great-Great-Grandson) Alluka Zoldyck (Great-Great-Granddaughter) Kalluto Zoldyck (Great-Great-Grandson) |type = |image gallery = yes}} is the oldest living member of the Zoldyck Family and Zeno's grandfather. Appearance Maha's body has probably deteriorated considerably due to his old age. He stands at (about 4 ft 7 in), 10 centimeters shorter than Kalluto. Background Almost nothing is known about him. He was later mentioned again by Zeno as having once fought Netero. Plot Zoldyck Family arc Maha is briefly indirectly mentioned by Coco Loo when talking about the Zoldyck family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 39 Yorknew City arc Maha, along with his great-great grandsons Kalluto and Illumi, assassinates the Ten Dons under the request of Chrollo Lucilfer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 11, Chapter 100 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Maha makes a brief cameo appearance during Killua's deduction of everyone's relationship with each other in the family. Maha appears to have no relationship of any kind with anyone in his family.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Abilities & Powers According to Zeno, Maha was incredibly powerful in his youth, to the point that Isaac Netero, once considered the strongest fighter in the world, received praise for likely stalemate him in a fight: he was, in fact, the only person that far to challenge Maha and lived to tell the tale. However, the statement could also be taken to mean simply that Maha and Isaac have fought in the past and, prior to the latter's death, were both extremely long-lived. It is unknown if Maha's strength has waned with old age. Nen Maha is an . Trivia * In the official databook, his name is also spelled as "Mahha Zaoldyeck". ** His name is not given in the manga nor in any of the anime adaptations, having been revealed in the official databook. * In Coco Loo's explanation and according to the 2004 databook, Maha is Zeno's father. However, in Chapter 264, it seems as though Yoshihiro Togashi retconned him as being Zeno's grandfather. His age may have been changed as well since the family tree lists him as being the same age as Isaac Netero. ** It is also possible that Maha and Zigg Zoldyck are the same person and that his name was retconned along with his age and his relations to the rest of the family. Anime and Manga Differences * Maha does not appear during the Yorknew City arc in the 2011 anime adaptation. * In the 1999 anime adaptation of the Greed Island arc, Maha appeared in a non-speaking cameo.Hunter × Hunter - Episode 73 (1999) Translations around the World References Navigation ar:ماها_زولديك es:Maha_Zoldyck fr:Maha_Zoldik pl:Maha_Zoldyck pt:Maha_Zaoldyeck zh:馬哈•揍敵客 Category:Male characters Category:Zoldyck Family Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Enhancers Category:Assassins Category:Wanted Criminals